OhNo!
by Myuka
Summary: What do you do when you are with a freind who loves Trigun and while you are about to watch it a thunderstorm passes your home and suddenly you get into the movie Trigun? Thats Myuka's problem. She is in Gunsmoke Trying to remember all the episodes in ord
1. Default Chapter

Oh.. No!  
  
I wrote this fic and got this idea from miss Kristin and I beg forgiveness if you don't like it Miss Kristin! And to the readers this is my first fic ever. If you don't like it please notify me at me email address. Feel free to give suggestions! Miss Kristin please email your opinion of this fic. ^_^* *********************************************** Myuka had just finished earning her orange two-stripe belt from her tournament when Susan her best friend came running towards her.  
  
"Ah come on Myuka!" Susan begged her friend. Myuka ignored Susan's  
  
Pleading, she had been begging her since morning. Finally nearly going  
  
Crazy after her friend's begging and whining she gave in.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Myuka asked with her shoulders slumped.  
  
"He he! I just bought a Trigun movie since I'm tired of watching it on T.v. So I thought we could watch it and then after that we could chow down on some pizza. Oh how nice it will be to see my Vashy over and over again!" Susan said with a smile.  
~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~Susan's House~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Myuka thought her day couldn't get any worse. She was wrong. It rained it thundered and worst of all she was soaked through from running in the rain. Susan and Myuka ran upstairs to Susan's room. Myuka changed out of her pants and shirt and put on her favorite dry white night gown that reached her ankles she got from her big blue tote bag. Susan dressed into her Trigun pjs. She walked over to her VCR and put the Trigun movie in.  
  
"Now to watch the movie!" Susan said holding her right hand up like a peace sign.  
  
"Is it safe to watch it during a thunder storm?" Myuka asked growing nervous as more thunder strikes outside causing her to jump. She heard a story of a girl who disappearing from her home when a thunderstorm passed her house. It was said she was watching an anime movie of some sort and when thunder struck the VCR it sucked her into the movie and she was never seen again. Myuka shook her head at the story and laughed to herself. What are the chances of that ever happening to her?  
  
"Yeah, don't worry," Susan explained patting her friend on the shoulder rather hard and smiled. Susan noticed the movie wasn't playing. "Hey, what's wrong with my movie? Why won't it play? I want to see my Vashy!"  
  
"Uh. let me check it out." Myuka got up and walked over to the VCR and tripped over her tote bag and fell forward as a lightning surge struck full force from the VCR and hit her straight in the middle of her forehead causing her to scream in pain. "AHHHHH!" Myuka screamed.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~One hour later~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Ooh my aching forehead. Oho Susan when I get my hands on you I'm-." Myuka abruptly shut her mouth. She found herself talking to air and looked up and felt herself panic. There were two suns in the sky! And dear lord the air felt as hot an oven! Where the hell am I? She asked herself and then an idea struck her like a punch.  
  
"I couldn't be. Could I? No no no no! That's impossible!" Myuka shouted out loud covering her face with her hands; she started to break into uncontrollable tears of panic. She stopped crying to catch her breath.  
  
She looked down and saw her tote bag strap was around her ankle, which had caused her to trip. She cursed to herself and the stupid blue bag in a whisper. She got up and put the bag strap over her shoulder like a purse. As she was about to walk east she abruptly stopped when she heard a firmiliar voice.  
  
"Can't you be more gentle?" a man in a red coat asked sounding like a baby to the man who had just tied him up. He was up against a boulder that looked as though the top had been cut by some sharp weapon of some sort. Myuka recognized Vash at once.  
  
Myuka looked over at where Vash was and tried to remember what episode this was. She regretted not watching Trigun with her friend Susan. Myuka herself wasn't a big Trigun fan she was into Inu-Yasha and other anime shows. She watched a couple of Trigun episodes here and there and found some funny. But dang did she wish she watched all the episodes instead of reading!  
  
Myuka looked around and saw a man who looked beaten and half bloody and walked over to the man and took the machine gun next to him. She made sure no one noticed her and picked the weapon up and began to turn around when she heard something towards her. Without a second thought she dove to the ground covering her hands over head. She caught a glimpse of the object that almost hit her before she dove to ground. It was some sort of boomerang. Before she got up she felt a cool breeze against her back. Looking back she saw the back of her nightgown torn in the middle and went down to her waist. She felt her cheeks burn with anger. That stupid boomerang tore her favorite nightgown in the whole world! Infuriated Myuka jumped to her feet with the gun in her right hand ready to shoot anything that moves. She looked over where Vash was and saw the man that tied him up standing there gaping at her.  
  
"Ok! Who threw that boomerang at me? Well I'm waiting!" Myuka shouted clenching the gun in her hand.  
  
"I did." The voice came from behind her. The man behind her had the boomerang's edge to Myuka's throat. She no longer felt angry but really scared.  
  
"Well in that case its ok. Well look at the time I better get going." Myuka said in a low whisper looking at her wrist and started walking away and regretted she had. The guy behind her grabbed her shoulder whirled her around to face him. The man was ugly as hell. His gaze was unnerving and full of chaos or so she thought. His hand shot out so fast Myuka didn't have time to react. His hand was tightened around her throat causing Myuka to gasp for air. Her heart started to beat faster and faster and her breathing came in short huffs.she felt trapped.cornered. Her hand swung across and hit the man right below the eye. His death grip loosened and Myuka pulled away. Everything became a blur her body was moving on its own as though it had a mind of it own. She watched as her left foot struck hard across the man's face. He turned to her and punched her hard across the face. She took one step towards him and heard a gun shot fire and found herself on her knees clutching her left arm taking gulps of air. As the gun dropped from her hand the man kicked it from her reach with a smug look on his face. Sweat started to seep through her gown making it stick to her like glue. What had happened to her? In only seconds she felt herself lose control. this had happened so many times when she was a little.then again she couldn't even remember her childhood. She thought she had controlled that feeling of being trapped.trapped. A rough hand grabbed her other arm hauled her to her feet and shoved her next to Vash against the boulder.  
  
"Are you Ok?" Vash asked looking over at her with one eyebrow raised .  
  
"My arm is bleeding and aching with pain and your asking me if I'm ok? Oh I'm just dandy!" Myuka said sarcastically at him. God just kill me now! Why.why me? What have I done so wrong to deserve such cruel treatment. Myuka asked herself then as though god gave her a miracle Milly and Meryl came out of the blue.  
  
"Oh! There is a god!" Myuka said to herself in a low whisper.  
  
Meryl and Milly were talking to the gang. Myuka was glad the Bounty didn't tie her up like they did Vash. She got up slowly having problems since she still had her blue tote bag over her shoulder adding extra weight. She turned her head and saw Vash was already out of his ropes and standing. How did he do that? Myuka asked herself in wonder. Then again this was an Anime Show! Her mind replied.  
  
"Hey let me look at that wound of yours." Vash said reaching out to her.  
  
"I prefer you don't. Now if you don't mind I would like to go and figure out How to get home!" Myuka said in a near shout.  
  
"Maybe I can help?" Vash asked in an all too cheerful voice.  
  
"No thanks, I can do it by myself. Now if you don't mind I'm will be leaving and do continue with whatever you were doing before I got here and screwed my arm up." Myuka said walking away from him. She heard him walking after her as soon as she turned her back on him and quickened her pace. She turned around to see Meryl and Milly behind him staring at her concerned.  
  
"Hey why are you people following me? Do I have a sign on my back saying, follow me?" Myuka asked.  
  
"Your injured, Meryl maybe I should give her a ride to town?" Milly said taking a step forward towards Myuka.  
  
"If it continue to bleed like that you could catch a fever, or disease or infection." Meryl said looking at Myuka's arm.  
  
"Uha." Vash said coming a little to close for comfort.  
  
"I can take care of it myself! And I am known to heal fast." Myuka said ripping her sleeve off.  
  
"If you're going to be fine. could you and Vash go and warn the town?" Meryl asked.  
  
"Are you going back up there? Why?" Vash asked them.  
  
"Yes. It is our duty." Meryl and Milly said turning around and leaving.  
  
Vash turned around to ask Myuka something and saw she was already walking towards the town leaving her to run after her.  
  
"Wait up!" He said catching up to her.  
  
"Go help them, I'll warn the town." Myuka said walking even faster.  
  
"What about your arm?" Vash said, as his voice grew fainter.  
  
"I'll be fine!" She shouted and started running. She hoped she was. She arrived at the town in minutes. She walked slowly to the middle of the town without getting knocked over by the very rude busy people. She knew exactly how to get their attention. She took several deep breaths and relaxed herself. Finally she took one deep breath and let out an earpiercing scream causing everyone in town to stop and clamp their hands of their ears. They all stared at her as though she killed someone.  
  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES PEOPLE VASH THE STAMPEDE IS COMING!" Myuka shouted and only in seconds was she running for her life to find shelter. The people went crazy as she made that announcement. She tripped dodged as people scurried around screaming like wild animals. She herself ran into a bar that was empty and sat down at one of the tables. Her back and every muscle in her body ached. Fatigue pulled at her body. She closed her eyes to just take a five-minute nap. That was only the first chapter the second will be out soon so please forgive me if you don't like it!!! 


	2. What to do?

What to do?  
  
Myuka woke up feeling groggy and felt her arm was no longer in pain but actually feeling better than ever. She slowly sat up and noticed it was dark out side and yet the bar was empty.  
  
"I guess Vash's reputation goes a long way." Myuka said aloud not caring who hears. And remembered she was supposed to be asleep for only fives minutes and cursed to herself in frustration.  
  
"It would seem." The voice came behind her. She turned around and felt a wave of relieve wash over her when she saw Vash.  
  
"Vash what are you doing here? Your suppose to be in the next town." Myuka said walking towards him and stopped when she was 10 inches away from him.  
  
"I didn't get to ask your name." He said rubbing the back of his head with his hand. *Big sweat drop*  
  
"It's Myuka." Myuka said holding her hand out.  
  
"Well hi Myuka I'm Vash. I was about to go to the other town but wanted ask if you wanted to come with me." He said with one of his goofing smiles. His expression made Myuka giggle.  
  
"I would love to." She said cheerfully. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*4 miles later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Finally! I began to think we would walk for hours!" Myuka said with her shoulder slumped and her legs wobbly with walking such a long way.  
  
"It didn't seem that long to me." Vash said making his way towards a hotel.  
  
"It did to me. Well I'm tired I need some sleep." Myuka said walking next to Vash.  
  
Myuka and Vash walked in and went up to the man at the counter who was slacking on the job sleeping. She looked around and noticed no one was here.yet. She poked Vash in side to signal him to wake the guy up. "Ahem. We would like to get a room." The man instantly awoke as though on Que. "Yes. Yes of course. That would be $$50 for one room." The man said.  
  
"One room? But we need two!" Myuka whined.  
  
"I'm sorry but we only have one left." He said calmly.  
  
"Isn't there another left that you can't remember?" Myuka asked clenching her hands in front of her.  
  
"Sorry, I only have one." He replied.  
  
"Well.um.Fine we'll take it." Myuka grumbled. Vash paid the man with a wide grin on his face; they walked into the room and noticed how clean it was. Myuka was about to change into some other cloths and remembered who was in the room with her.  
  
"Vash turn around. If you peak you won't live long enough to see tomorrow." Myuka said and began to change. She changed into her white smiley face T- shirt and blue skirt. As she changed she noticed her injured arm was healed. She looked at her tore up nightgown and saw the bullet that went into her arm. "Wonder how it came out? Oh well I can figure that out later!" Myuka said in a low whisper, turning around she began to speak. "Vash you can turn -." Vash's mouth was hanging down with his eyes wide. She saw him looking at her chest and figured it was kind of big. Then she raised her hand and swung it across Vash's face hard.  
  
"Pervert! Stop staring!" Myuka said marching to the bathroom with the hairbrush she got out of her bag. She walked in and instantly jumped back. A girl was staring at her in the mirror. She had violet eyes and blue hair that shined. Myuka blinked two times to make sure she was seeing right and remembered she was animated when she fell into this world. Myuka hair was blue because she had been coloring her hair a red color and when she was done it came out blue. But her eyes were always violet ever since she could remember. Her hair looked a mess.  
  
She brushed the tangles out. Once the tangles were out her hair reached her waist. Locks of hair curled around her face. She thought her blue hair would look ugly in the anime world but it actually looked like it was her natural color. Oh and how it shined! Her eyes were big and so cute!  
  
She braided her hair and noticed two bangs just would not be braided. They curled on the side of her face. She walked out feeling a little embarrassed the way her figure showed like one of those super models.  
  
Myuka looked up to see how Vash was doing. She hoped she didn't hit him too hard. She lifted her gaze and saw him staring with his eyes bugged out of his head. Myuka busted out laughing. She couldn't help herself; his expression was so funny. All Anime peoples expressions were all funny, with the way their faced looked when they feel a certain way! But his was the funniest thing she has seen.  
  
She collapsed to her knees clutching her stomach. She didn't dare look up to see his reaction in fear she might die from laughing too hard. She stopped herself from laughing and slowly got to her feet and turned her back on him. "Vash if you would be so kind not to give that face. It hurts my stomach if I laugh to hard." Myuka said. *Wiping the tear from her eyes with the palms of her hand. She turned around and was glad to see his expression calm.  
  
"I'm sorry but you look so beautiful." He said putting his hands behind his back.  
  
"Thank you. So what are going to do now?" Myuka asked having one of those feelings like you've done this before.  
  
"To the Town Bar!" He said pointing out the door grabbing hold of Myuka's arm.  
  
"Now? But it's so dark out aren't people asleep? Surly you want to go to bed?" Myuka asked pointing at the bed.  
  
"Beer now sleep later!" He said and ran out the room dragging Myuka behind him.  
  
When they arrived at the bar Myuka was surprised to see allot of people there. Some were sitting at tables playing cards and some at the counter singing songs drinking beer. Vash dragged her to one of the tables where a man was sitting at.  
  
"Hey Vash! How's it been? Who's your friend?" The man asked looking over at Myuka with a silly smile on his face.  
  
"Hi! Great. This is Myuka. We just met today." He said taking a seat next to the man. Myuka looked at both of them and sat down too feeling a little nervous. She never drank beer before and she never even been in a bar either.  
  
"Three beers over here please!" The man said waving at the waitress.  
  
"I never drank beer before." Myuka said folding her hands in her dress.  
  
"There's a first time for everything!" The man said as the waitress came over and set their drinks on the table. Vash and the man chugged their drinks down. She sniffed it first and started to take little sips.  
  
"Ah come on, Myuka you got to drink it in one swallow." Vash said grabbing her glass and poured it down her throat. *Chibi Vash shoving the liquid down Chibi Myuka's throat* ~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*One Hour Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* We see Myuka Vash and a whole lot of people around the table holding glasses of beer in their hands. Whistling, and the occasional hiccups. "Come on guys sing along if you want!" Myuka said with her words slurred. Myuka starts singing the beer song she heard Weird all sing on her Computer.  
  
Myuka: Oh what is the multi liquor? What gets you drunker quicker? What comes in bottles or in cans?  
  
C.O.P.A.T.T (Crowd of people around the table): BEER!  
  
Myuka: Can't get enough of.  
  
C.O.P.A.T.T: BEER!  
  
Myuka: How we really love it.  
  
C.O.P.A.T.T: BEER!  
  
Myuka: Makes me think I'm a man!  
  
C.O.P.A.T.T: BEER!  
  
Myuka: I could kiss and hug it.  
  
C.O.P.A.T.T: BEER!  
  
Myuka: But I'd rather chug it!  
  
C.O.P.A.T.T: BEER!  
  
Myuka: Fill my belly up to here!  
  
C.O.P.A.T.T: BEER!  
  
Myuka: I cannot refuse it.  
  
C.O.P.A.T.T: BEER!  
  
Myuka: I could really use it!  
  
C.O.P.A.T.T: Beer. Beer. Beer. Beeerr.Beer. Beer.Beer.Beer.  
  
A man from the crowd sings: I can't remember how much I have had. *Burps* I drink a twelve pack with my dad.  
  
Another very elder man comes behind Vash and sings: That's my son the drunken manly stud. I'm proud to be his Buuddd!  
  
The man from the man sings: Here have some pretzels.  
  
Elder Man: Nah I'll call it Quits. Those things give me the Shlits!  
  
Every one Roars with laughter.  
  
Myuka: Drink with your family. Drink it with your friends. Drink till your fat. Stomach distend. Beerrr It's liquid bread its good for you! We like to drink till we spew.  
  
C.O.P.A.T.T: EWW!  
  
Myuka: Who cares if we get fat?  
  
Vash: I'll drink to that!  
  
Myuka: Come on Vash as we sing once more.  
  
Vash: Oh what is the multi liquor? What gets you drunker quicker? What comes in bottles or in cans?  
  
C.O.P.A.T.T: BEER!  
  
Vash: Can't get enough of.  
  
C.O.P.A.T.T: BEER!  
  
Vash: How we really love it.  
  
C.O.PA.T.T: BEER!  
  
Vash: Makes me think I'm a man!  
  
C.O.P.A.T.T: BEER!  
  
Vash: I could kiss and hug it.  
  
C.O.P.A.T.T: BEER!  
  
Vash: But I'd rather chug it.  
  
C.O.P.A.T.T: BEER!  
  
Vash: Fill my belly up to here.  
  
C.O.P.A.T.T: BEER!  
  
Vash: If only I had more. Come on give me more. Give it to me. Do it to me. Brew it for me. Speed it to me. Feed it to me. The most wonderful drink known to MAN! Everyone cheers and Vash lets out a very loud burp. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 25 minutes Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ " C'mon Vash just one more step!" Myuka said with her words slurred from drinking too much. She opened the door and Vash tumbled forward onto the bed mumbling to himself.  
  
Myuka unbraided her hair but had a little trouble since the room wouldn't stop spinning. She stumbled taking her shoes off and fell backwards on the bed.  
  
"You so silly Vash." Myuka said with a hiccup.  
  
"I am aren't I?" Vash said his eyes half open.  
  
"Vash.you know what?" Myuka asked standing on her knees over him.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
" I am going to kiss you and you will kiss me back!" Myuka said bending down only inches from Vash's lips when she falls asleep landing her head at the crook of Vash's neck. Vash felt somewhat awkward and disappointed.  
  
"So close.but yet so far." Vash whined and passed out with Myuka's body over him. 


	3. Remember!

Remember!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Myuka's Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~* "Dr. Wite the subject seems to be doing fine, come and see for yourself. In no time she'll be able to kill anything we assign her to. Dr. Wite you've out done yourself." A blonde woman in a lab coat says to a man taller than herself with white hair and cold blue eyes.  
  
"Of coarse." He answered following her into a room that reveals an enormous lab.  
  
In the center of the room is a large tube full of red liquid; * A 6 year old Myuka stands in the middle of the tube with wires connected to her* Next to the tube is a large desk with a computer and printer. Papers are scattered all over the desk. Among the papers is a red paper with a list of name and a needle. Dr. Wite walks over to the tube as the girl inside opens her eyes and smiles. She puts her hand against the tube. The Dr smiles and does the same. He starts saying how beautiful she looks and how happy he is to see her when an explosion is heard from outside the door.  
  
The Dr strides over to the door to see what could be making the noise. He is only half way there when the door busts down with a thud causing the Dr to jump back a step. A man in a black steps over the fallen door and strides over to the Dr with a knife in his right hand. His eyes were a cold blue.  
  
"What do you want? What are you doing here." Dr. White asked the man shaking with anger.  
  
"For her. And to take her back with." He said and lunged at him with his knife in his stomach. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "NO!" Myuka screamed banging her fist against something hard.  
  
"Myuka! It just a nightmare! Owe that hurts!" Vash said grabbing hold of Myuka's fist. He could already feel a bump growing on his head. Vash had no clue for a girl her height could pack such a punch. Myuka opened her eyes slowly as tears escape slipping down her cheeks. She blinked several times and realizes her hinny was on Vash's.um.area. She jumped off him and fell against the wall clutching her head. Her head was pounding in pain.  
  
"Oh! My head!" Myuka moaned.  
  
"Are you ok?" Vash's voice penetrated her sleepy state of pain.  
  
"What happened? Why does my head feel like its been hit by a hammer?" Myuka said getting to her feet slowly with her eyes wide wonder.  
  
"You well.um got drunk from drinking to much. And now you have a hang over." Vash said rubbing the back of his head *sweat drop*.  
  
"What!? How could you let me drink so much!? Ohh my aching head!" Myuka whined clutching her head.  
  
"I'm sorry." Vash said taking a step towards her.  
  
Myuka walks over to the bed passing Vash up and starts putting her shoes on. She curses in a low whisper for letting herself get drunk. She knew one thing was for sure now, she was getting as far as possible from Vash. He made her feel somewhat out of place, she hated that. She got up brushed her hair and brushed her teeth. As she picked her bag up she spared Vash a glance and was about to open the door when Vash grabbed hold of her hand.  
  
"Where are you going?" Vash asked concerned.  
  
"Home." Myuka said with a smile and opened the door and left.  
  
Vash stood their gaping at the door and already he missed her, he might have only known her for one day but he felt as though he known her forever. Vash snapped back to reality and laughed to himself. 'Your not going anywhere without me! Vash said to himself and opened the door and chased after her with a wide smile on his face. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hours Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Myuka had walked all the way back to the place where she had came to this world. She could still see the mark on the ground where she woke up. She collapsed down on her knees covering wrapping her arms around her stomach and started weeping. The dream she had told her everything she needed to know about her past. She was created do be only a weapon to kill. That explained she couldn't remember her childhood. 'Then which world do I really belong to? Myuka asked herself. The one you want. The one you choose. A voice answered in the depth of her mind. The voice she often heard when she needed to know things she need to know so bad. "The one I want? The one I choose?" Myuka said in a low whisper to herself. Her knees shook as she stood up. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around and smiled to herself. A real smile one that she meant. She could be in any world she wanted to be in! Her smile slowly vanished when she heard Vash behind her panting with his breathing. She slowly turned around to face him and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Myuka! God you sure do run fast," Vash said bending down with his hands on his knees gasping for air. "Please, forgive me. I shouldn't have let you drink so much."  
  
"I accept your apology." Myuka said turning her back on him.  
  
"Then why does it seem that you're still mad?" Vash asked striding over to her and placing his hands on her shoulder.  
  
"I just remembered something from my past. Something I wish to forget and never acknowledge." Myuka said and lifted her gaze up to Vash and regretted she did.  
  
His eyes captured her eyes, they were full of tenderness and warmth. He lowered his face to her ready to kiss. She turned her head clenching her hands into fists. She turned her gaze back to him. She lifted her hands and cupped his face with her hands. Tears started to stream down her cheeks.  
  
"No matter what happens never forget what you fight for. Never forget. Never." Myuka said and got on her tiptoes and kissed him on his cheek and pushed away from him. As she did that a black portal opened. In the portal reveal trees and grass. Myuka jumps toward the portal only to come head to head with another girl.  
  
"OWWE! That smarts." The girl moaned clamping her hands on her head.  
  
Myuka recovered faster than the girl did. She turned back to the portal and saw it closing she ran and dove at it.  
  
"I'll MISS YOU" Myuka said before she disappeared into the portal.  
  
Vash stood there feeling heart broken. He certainly was going to miss her so much. He turned her attention back to the girl she had crashed into. She was still on the ground holding her head. Vash walked over to her until he was right in front of her. She had on what looked like a school uniform. She had on a blue skirt that went to her knees. Her top had long sleeves and a yellow ribbon tied by something white. Her eye opened and stared at him. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green that Vash has ever seen and her hair was golden brown color. All of a sudden she was on her feet clinging to his arm.  
  
"Vashy!" She squealed with her eyes shining.  
  
"Oh.no. What to do?" Vash said with a loud sigh. No mater what happens never forget what you're fighting for. Myuka's voice still sounded in is mind. He looked down at the vision before him and smiled.  
  
"Would you like to join me for a drink?" Vash asked the girl holding to his arm.  
  
"Yes!" She chirped up at him.  
  
"Then off we go!" He said holding his hand up pointing his finger in the direction of the town. Love and Peace! 


End file.
